Petunia Evers
by Iertjevampiertje
Summary: Petunia begint haar zusje Lily behoorlijk irritant te vinden.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Op een gure winterochtend lag Petunia op haar bed. Ze dacht na over haar lieve zuster, Lily, die haar leven zowat ondraaglijk maakte. Ze was overal de beste in en had gisteren weer eens een tien gehaald voor een proefwerk. Haar laagste cijfer was een negen. Petunia's moeder had gezegd dat Lily hoogbegaafd was, maar Petunia hield vol dat het gewoon een superstudje was. Petunia stond op en liep naar beneden. Lily had zo te zien een gezellig gesprek met haar moeder over school. Lily zat al in groep acht en zou volgend jaar naar de middelbare school gaan. Petunia zal al in de tweede klas en hoopte dat Lily niet dezelfde school als zij zou kiezen. Petunia pakte de telefoon en belde haar vriendje op.

'Hey schatje, met Petunia. Heb je zin om langs te komen?', vroeg ze. 'Oké, tot zo!'

'Petunia, je weet dat we vanmiddag met zijn alle naar de bioscoop zouden gaan', zei haar moeder streng.

'Ja, vast. Nou ik ga mooi niet mee als Lily ook mee gaat', zei Petunia.

'Je gaat mee, wat er ook gebeurt!', zei mevrouw Evers

'O nee, absoluut niet!', gilde Petunia.

'Maar mam, als Petunia nou gewoon niet wil, dan kan dat toch?', nam Lily het voor haar zus op. Petunia haatte dat altijd. Waarom nam dat stomme kind het altijd voor haar op?

'Ja, je hebt gelijk, Lily', zei mevrouw Evers. Ze luisterde altijd naar Lily, Petunia werd altijd een beetje buitengesloten.

De deurbel ging. Het was Herman, het vriendje van Petunia. Ze was smoorverliefd op hem.

'Hey Herman', zei Petunia zachtjes.

'Hey moppie', zei Herman door de hele kamer heen. Hij was nogal groot en zwaar.

Ze gingen op de bank zitten. De bank zakte door.

Petunia's vader kwam thuis van zijn werk. Hij werkte altijd 's nachts en was nooit moe. Petunia snapte niet hoe hij het voor elkaar kreeg.

'Wanneer gaan we?', vroeg hij aan zijn vrouw.

'Eh… als Marcus thuis komt'

'Die zal wel niet thuiskomen. Hij zal het wel weer druk hebben met al zijn vriendinnen', zei meneer Evers grinnikend.

'Ja, je hebt gelijk. Hoeveel had hij er nou ongeveer?'

'Een stuk of zeventien…', zei meneer Evers alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was.

Marcus was de broer van Petunia en Lily. Hij was 23 jaar en was alleen maar met vrouwen bezig.

'Nou, Lily, dan ben je de enigste. Dan krijg jij de popcorn van Petunia en Marcus', zei mevrouw Evers en ze wierp een blik op Petunia, die al aardig jaloers begon te worden op Lily.

'Nou, doei, Petunia. Als Marcus vandaag nog thuiskomt, zeg dan dat we naar de bioscoop zijn', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Jajaja', zei Petunia verveeld.


	2. Voorwoord

Voorwoord:

Hallo!

Zoals de titel al zegt, gaat dit verhaal over Petunia Evers. Zij is de zus van Lily Evers, de moeder van Harry Potter. Het speelt zich af in de tijd dat Petunia en Lily nog jong waren, ver voordat Harry word geboren.

Lily is in mijn verhaal erg irritant tegen Petunia, en Petunia ergert zich dan ook dood aan haar kleine zusje.

Ik ben heel lang geleden eens met dit verhaal begonnen, omdat ik mijn verhaal over Lily Evers had afgerond en heel lang was gestopt met schrijven. Ik miste het een beetje en heb dus maar een wanhopig idee bedacht in de hoop dat het toch nog tot iets zou komen. Ik heb het eigelijk nooit meer afgemaakt. Ik vind het zelf niet zo goed gelukt en er was niet echt een verhaallijn. Het was gewoon de bedoeling om Petunia's leven te beschrijven, maar dat bleek nogal saai te zijn. Ik wist niks interessants te bedenken en voor mij heeft schrijven geen zin als niemand het wil lezen :)

Dus ben ik er maar mee gestopt.

Je kan negen hoofdstukken vinden op mijn profiel, dat waren alle hoofdstukken die ik ooit geschreven heb voor het verhaal. Er is niet echt een einde voor het verhaal bedacht, dus je hoeft je niet druk te maken over hoe het af gaat lopen, want er was toch niks spannends aan de gang. Als je nog vragen hebt over het verhaal, mag je die altijd sturen natuurlijk, voor het geval er iets onduidelijk was, of voor het geval jij misschien een einde eraan wilt schrijven.

Ik hoop dat jullie het niet al te erg vinden dat ik gestopt ben met schrijven.

Groetjes Iertjevampiertje.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

'Hé Petunia, wakker worden! Wordt wakker luilak', schreeuwde iemand in haar oor. Het was Lily. Ze trok aan haar dekens, maar Petunia bleef doorslapen.

'Rot op, stom kind', zei Petunia slaperig.

'Je moet naar school, joh! Het is al half acht!'

'Half acht? Ik moet om kwart over acht op school zijn, oh, stom kind, kon je me niet eerder wakker maken?'

'Je sliep nog zo schattig, ik kon je gewoon niet wakker maken', zei Lily lachend.

Petunia rolde met haar ogen, duwde Lily opzij en liep naar de badkamer.

'Ben je chagrijnig of zo?', vroeg Lily, die nog steeds vrolijk was.

'Moet jij niet naar school? Gisteren ging je om half zeven al naar school'

'Nee, gisteren had ik sportdag en de warming-up liep vorig jaar een beetje uit, dus… maar hé, ik heb nog geen antwoord op mijn vraag. Ben je chagrijnig?'

'Ja!', riep Petunia. 'En nou opzouten!'

'Oké dan. Omdat jij het bent', zei Lily en ze liep vrolijk naar haar kamer. Lily werd bijna nooit boos. Petunia smeet de tandpasta in de badkuip.

'Waarom moet ik nou zo'n stom etterig zusje hebben? Wat heb ik misdaan?', gilde ze. 'Waarom moet dat stomme kleine ettertje nou mijn zusje zijn?'

'Dat hoorde ik', grinnikte Lily, die weer achter Petunia stond.

'Aaaaaaaaagh!', gilde Petunia.

'Let op je bloeddruk!', zei Lily kalm.

'Zeg, Lily'

'Ja'

'Waar-in-godsnaam bemoei jij je mee?', zei Petunia met opeengeklemde kaken.

Lily deed net alsof ze nadacht. 'Met jou?'

'Heel goed. Zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om daar mee op te houden?'

'Ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar het is al acht uur'

'Wat? O mijn god, dit red ik nooit! Aan de kant kleine etter!', zei Petunia en ze duwde weer Lily opzij. Lily huppelde achter haar aan naar beneden, pakte haar schooltas, zei haar moeder en Petunia gedag en ging naar school.

'Zo, die is weg', zei Petunia.

'Wat heb jij Petunia? Je mag blij zijn met zo'n lieve zus!', zei haar moeder.

'Oh, wat ben ik blij', zei Petunia sarcastisch. 'Dat kind irriteert me voortdurend! Echt superblij ben ik met haar hoor!'

Haar moeder zei maar niks. Zo ging het al jaren. Lily was aardig tegen Petunia en Petunia vond haar irritant. Dat zou altijd zo blijven…


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

'Petunia?', zei Lily voorzichtig.

'Wat moet je?', vroeg Petunia.

'Mag ik je schaar lenen?'

'Nee', zei Petunia meteen.

'Waarom niet?'

'Gewoon, omdat ik je haat'.

'Waarom haat je me?'

'Omdat je irritant bent'.

'Waarom ben ik irritant?'

Petunia gaf een gil en rende naar boven. Ze plofte op bed neer.

'Heerlijk vakantie zo', zei ze hardop tegen zichzelf.

'Sorry, Petunia', zei iemand. Het was Lily die voorzichtig de kamer binnen kwam lopen.

'Rot op, Lily!', zei Petunia.

'Waarom?'

'Omdat… ach laat ook maar! Rot gewoon op!', zei Petunia.

'Petunia, Lily! Er is post voor jullie', riep mevrouw Evers naar boven.

'We komen ma!', riep Lily terug.

'We? Ik ga naar beneden, jij blijft hier!', zei Petunia.

'Waarom?'

'Omdat ik je opsluit in mijn eigen kamer', legde Petunia uit.

Petunia rende de kamer uit en deed hem op slot.

'Hé, laat me eruit!', riep Lily door de deur heen.

'Nee', zei Petunia.

'Waarom niet?'

'Gaat je niks aan!'

Petunia liep zelfvoldaan naar beneden en pakte de brieven van haar en Lily aan.

'Waar is Lily?' vroeg mevrouw Evers.

'Ze is bezig met haar huiswerk en ze vroeg of ik haar brief wou komen brengen', zei Petunia snel, voordat haar moeder besefte dat het vakantie was en Lily geen huiswerk had…

Petunia liep weer naar boven en ging op het bed van Lily zitten. Haar brief was roze en afkomstig van Herman. Petunia genoot nog even van alle complimenten die erin stonden, toen ze werd afgeleid door een uil. Een uil die op klaarlichte dag op de vensterbank van Lily's kamer zat. Petunia verstijfde even van angst – ze haatte beesten – en de uil vloog weg. Even later zag Petunia waarom de uil was weggevlogen. Lily trok zich omhoog aan haar vensterbank.

'Wat doe jij hier?', vroeg Petunia.

'Normaal gesproken slaap ik hier', zei Lily vrolijk, alsof het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was dat ze werd opgesloten door haar zus.

'Mag ik mijn brief?', vroeg ze.

'Nee'

'Waarom niet?'

'Waarom? Waarom? Heb je niks beters te zeggen?', zei Petunia gefrustreerd.

'Jawel hoor! Maar eh… mag ik nu mijn brief?', vroeg Lily.

'Nee', zei Petunia. 'En vraag nou niet waarom!

'Waarom?'


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

Hoofdstuk 4

'Weet je wat? Laat ook maar, hier heb je je stomme brief, ik ga mijn tijd niet aan jou verspillen!', zei Petunia en ze liep naar haar eigen kamer en deed de deur achter zich op slot. Ze ging aan haar bureau zitten en schreef een brief terug aan Herman.

'Hey Petun, moet je zien wat voor een brief ik heb gekregen!', zei Lily vrolijk.

'Wat? Hoe kom jij nou weer binnen?', vroeg Petunia.

'Door het raam. Best wel grappig eigelijk, er zit maar een halve meter tussen onze ramen!'

'Ja, heel grappig. Als je er maar niet een gewoonte van maakt om door mijn raam naar binnen te komen', zei Petunia en ze griste de brief uit de handen van Lily. Ze las:

ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN & HOCUS-POCUS

Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus

(Commandeur in de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)

Geachte mevrouw Evers,

Het doet me een genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.

Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.

Gelieve voor 31 juli per uil te reageren.

Hoogachtend,

Minerva Anderling,

Assistent-schoolhoofd

'Nou geweldig hoor! Is dit een grap?', vroeg Petunia.

'Nee, het is echt waar!', zei Lily heel serieus.

'Nou ja, ik heb je altijd al een heks gevonden', zei Petunia droog en ze ging weer verder met haar brief.

'Nou dan geloof je het toch lekker niet!', zei Lily boos. Petunia keek op. Lily die boos was? Wat was er aan de hand? Eerst een uil op de vensterbank, dan Lily die een vreemde brief kreeg en ook nog eens dacht dat de brief serieus bedoelt was, hier klopte iets niet. Petunia deed de brief in een envelop en plakte er een postzegel op.

'Nou, fijn dat je er was, ga maar weer fijn verder met irritant doen als je mij er maar buiten laat', zei Petunia en ze stond op om de brief naar de brievenbus op de hoek te brengen. Lily liep niet achter haar aan, zoals gewoonlijk. Ze bleef staan met de brief in haar handen en staarde naar de deur.


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Tijdens het avondeten was Lily stil. Terwijl ze normaal gesproken de oren van je hoofd kletste.

'Is er iets Lily?', vroeg haar moeder.

'Nee, mam. Er is niks', zei Lily.

'Tss! Je geloofd zeker dat wat in die brief stond echt was?', zei Petunia.

'Welke brief?', vroeg mevrouw Evers kalm.

'Een brief van een of andere tovenaarsschool…', zei Petunia.

'WAT?', riep mevrouw Evers. Ze sprong op en staarde geschokt naar Lily.

'Wat is daar zo schokkend aan?', vroeg Lily

'Wat er zo schokkend aan is? Lily, dat is geweldig!', zei haar moeder en ze glimlachte.

'Is het waar dan?', vroeg Lily.

'Ja!'

'O', zei Lily. Ze wist blijkbaar nog niet wat dat betekende.

'Je gaat toch niet echt naar die school hè?', vroeg Petunia die alvast een stuk met haar stoel opschoof, bij Lily vandaan.

'Als het echt waar is ga ik daar tien keer liever heen dan naar die ene school voor hoogbegaafde kinderen', zei Lily.

'Dat zou ik ook doen, Lily!', zei haar moeder. 'Een echte heks in de familie', zei ze genietend. 'Wat geweldig!'

'Mag ik even weten hoe jij meteen wist dat die brief echt was?', vroeg Lily.

'Eh… ik denk dat ik dat maar even voor mezelf hou, Lily', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Waarom?', zei Lily, die haar oude vrolijkheid weer terugkreeg.

'Als ik nog een keer dat woord hoor, dan pleeg ik zelfmoord!', knarsetandde Petunia.

'Later zul je het begrijpen, Lily', zei mevrouw Evers. Ze ging weer zitten en ging verder met eten. Lily begon weer te praten…


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Petunia was eigelijk wel blij dat haar zus naar een kostschool ging. Was ze tenminste verlost van dat irritante kreng. Het was al snel tijd om weer naar school te gaan en al gauw zat Petunia weer te luisteren naar de saaie leraren. Petunia vermaakte zich het hele jaar prima met het pesten van bruggers en… met Herman. Ze hadden nu verkering en ze waren vaak bij elkaar. Het jaar was zo om en voor Petunia het wist, stond ze samen met haar moeder te wachten op Lily bij perron 9 en 10.

'Waar zei je ook al weer dat ze vandaan zou komen?', vroeg Petunia aan haar moeder.

'9¾', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Is ze gestoord of zo? Dat bestaat helemaal niet!'

'Blijkbaar wel. Hou nou even je mond, daar komt ze', zei mevrouw Evers.

En inderdaad, daar kwam Lily aanlopen. Petunia had haar niet herkent. Haar rode haar was langer geworden en ze had niet meer van die kinderachtige staartjes in. Petunia moest betrapte zichzelf erop dat ze veel knapper was geworden in dit jaar. Ze sloeg zichzelf even voor haar hoofd bij die gedachte.

'Hey mam!', zei Lily.

'Hey schat!', zei haar moeder en ze omhelsde haar dochter.

'Alles goed, Petun?'

'Ja, Prima', zei Petunia verveeld. Het ging helemaal niet prima. Ze zag haar zus weer sinds een jaar.

'En hoe was het?', vroeg Petunia.

'Geweldig', zei Lily sarcastisch. 'Wat jammer alleen dat het zo snel ging.

'En heb je al vrienden?, zei Petunia. 'Ik zou denken van niet!'

'Zijn we jaloers?', zei Lily kalm.

'We gaan niet nu al beginnen met ruzie maken he?', zei mevrouw Evers.

'Van mijn part wel', zei Petunia.

'Ik maak geen ruzie', zei Lily kalm. 'Ik wil naar huis, mam'

'Jaja. We gaan al', zei mevrouw Evers.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Lily was heel erg veranderd dit jaar. En niet alleen qua uiterlijk. Ze was veel zelfverzekerder, ze plaagde Petunia niet meer en ze zat vaak op haar kamer, brieven te schrijven naar haar 'zogenaamde' vrienden. Haar ouders vonden Lily helemaal geweldig. Petunia was het al een beetje zat aan het worden. Ze dacht blijkbaar dat ze alles was met die toverstok.

Op een dag in de vakantie zat Lily huiswerk te maken op de bank. Petunia keek angstig toe.

'Waar is Herman?', vroeg Lily vanachter haar boek vandaan. 'Ik dacht dat jullie nu onderhand wel getrouwd zouden zijn…'

'Ik eh… weet niet', zei Petunia angstig.

'Zeg, je hoeft niet zo bang te doen, ik doe echt niks hoor', zei Lily.

Petunia zei niks. Ze stond op en liep naar boven.

'Ja, ga maar weer weg', zei Lily verveeld. 'Ik zou het ook eng vinden, hoor! Samen met een heks in één kamer zitten'.

Petunia bleef staan. Dat kreng ging nu te ver.

'Weet je wat Lily? Misschien was het wel beter geweest als Herman en ik getrouwd waren, dan woonde ik niet meer hier!', zei Petunia met opeengeklemde kaken.

'Ja, inderdaad', zei Lily.

'Je bent gewoon jaloers dat jij geen vriendje hebt!'

'Oja? Is dat zo? Ik heb er totaal geen behoefte aan in tegenstelling tot jou!'

'Ik wil wedden dat jij nooit een vriendje krijgt!'

'Is goed. Dan wedden we meteen wie er gaat winnen'

'Ik!'

'Ja, vast', zei Lily rustig.

'Ik', gilde Petunia. 'Jij zal nooit van je hele leven een vriendje krijgen, omdat niemand je aardig vind! Volgens mij heb je helemaal geen vrienden!'

'Petunia, alsjeblieft, schreeuw niet zo tegen je zus!', zei haar moeder vanuit de keuken.

'Ja, natuurlijk! Neem het maar weer voor Lily op, zoals altijd!', riep Petunia boos en ze stampte naar boven. Lily vond het wel weer eens tijd worden om achter Petunia aan te lopen. Petunia sloeg haar slaapkamerdeur hard dicht en Lily deed hem weer open.

'WAT MOET JE?', snauwde Petunia.

'Kalmeer een beetje Petun', zei Lily kalm. 'Je hebt gelijk, mam neem het veel te vaak voor mij op'

'Huh?', vroeg Petunia verward. Lily gaf haar nooit gelijk.

'Ik doe en deed niet al te aardig tegen je. Sorry daarvoor', zei Lily. 'Ik word het soms een beetje zat dat je ze net doet alsof ik gevaarlijk ben of zo'.

'O'.

'Maar dat is nog geen rede om te zeggen dat ik geen vrienden heb of zal krijgen, want ik weet zeker dat ik meer vrienden heb dan jou!', zei Lily die ook kwaad begon te worden. Ze stond op en liep naar haar eigen kamer en sloeg de deur nog harder dicht dan Petunia had gedaan.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Dat was de druppel. Petunia belde Herman op en vroeg of ze bij hem mocht blijven slapen. Ze pakte haar spullen, legde een briefje op haar bureau en liep op haar tenen de deur uit. Ze merkte echter niet dat er iemand achter haar aanliep. Het was Lily.

'Boeh!', riep ze.

'Wat – wat moet je nou weer?', vroeg Petunia.

'Wat ga je doen?', vroeg Lily.

'Ik ga weg. Weg van mam, weg van mijn veel te kleine kamer en weg van, nou ja, jou', zei Petunia.

'Wat leuk. Ik ga namelijk ook weg van mam, van mijn veel te kleine kamer en, nou ja, jou', zei Lily.

'Waar wil je heen gaan dan? Ken je toevallig iemand in deze buurt?', vroeg Petunia.

'Ik ben in deze buurt opgegroeid en ik had nogal veel vriendinnen op school, dus ja, ik ken toevallig iemand in deze buurt. Maar dat doet er niet toe. Ik ga naar tante Arabella', zei Lily.

'Haha. Dat gekke mens? Je vind haar leuk. Wat een lol!', lachte Petunia.

'Ze is niet gek! Zij begrijpt mij tenminste!', zei Lily boos.

'Jaja. Nou, ik moet deze kant op. Vaarwel, mijn allerliefste zusje!', zei Petunia.

'Stom kind', dacht Petunia nog. 'Als je met tante Arabella omgaat, dan ben je gelijk besmet. Dat stomme mens met haar vieze katten'. Petunia huiverde alleen al bij de gedachte.

Ze sloeg linksaf en belde even later aan bij Herman.

'Hey Petuuntje!', zei hij. 'Wat leuk dat je even langs wilde komen!'

'Even? Ik zou altijd wel hier kunnen blijven!', zei Petunia. 'Ik word gek van dat Lilykind. Vreselijk irritant!'

'Kan ik me voorstellen… ik vind er ook een beetje vreemd', zei Herman.

'Een beetje vreemd is zacht uitgedrukt', zei Petunia vermoeid.

'Nou ja. Kom maar binnen', zei Herman.

Petunia bleef vijf dagen logeren bij Herman. Ze had het reuze naar haar zin en had al twee dagen niet aan Lily gedacht, een echt record. De zesde dag bij Herman, stond haar moeder ineens voor de deur. En ze was niet zo blij, ze was razend. Ze trok Petunia zowat aan haar haren mee naar huis.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9

'Waar was dat voor nodig!?!', schreeuwde mevrouw Evers even later thuis.

'Ik word gek van Lily mam, alsjeblieft! Probeer dat te begrijpen!', zei Petunia. Nu ze toch al ruzie met haar moeder had, kon ze net zo goed alles eruit gooien.

'Ze plaagt me, ze doet irritant, als ik vraag op ze op wil houden dan gaat ze gewoon door, ze is altijd beter dan mij geweest, jullie trekken haar voor en dan nog iets… het is een heks! Een heks mam, doe normaal en denk eens na. Een heks!' Petunia draaide helemaal door.

'Waar is Lily eigelijk?', vroeg mevrouw Evers.

'Bij tante Arabella, natuurlijk, dat is net zo'n heks als zij', zei Petunia bars.

Mevrouw Evers zuchtte en keek haar dochter droevig aan.

'Ik vind het niet zo vreemd dat we Lily voortrekken…'

Ze stond op en liep naar boven om de was op te hangen. Petunia bleef alleen achter. Ze dacht na over wat ze net allemaal tegen haar moeder had gezegd. Misschien hadden ze wel gelijk… als Petunia zo bleef katten tegen haar dan zou het inderdaad logisch zijn dat ze Lily voortrekken.

De volgende ochtend tijdens het ontbijt zei haar moeder niks tegen haar. Ze was blijkbaar nog steeds boos op Petunia. Lily leek weer eens vrolijk te zijn. Vandaag ging ze schoolspullen kopen met haar moeder op een of andere enge weg…

'Petunia, er is een brief voor je!', riep Meneer Evers vanuit de gang.

Hij gaf de brief aan Petunia en iedereen staarde ernaar. Het was een brief van perkament die er heel zwaar uit zag. Achterop stond het logo van Zweinstein.

Petunia barste in huilen uit en smeet de brief op de grond. Ze stond op en rende naar boven. Lily grijnsde.

'Cool!', zei ze enthousiast.

'Hoe kan dat?', vroeg mevrouw Evers zich hardop af. 'Ze is al veel te oud voor die school'.

'Wat staat er eigelijk in die brief, mam?', vroeg Lily.

'O. Natuurlijk', zei mevrouw Evers. Ze pakte snel de brief en scheurde de envelop eraf. Ze las snel langs de regels en viel toen flauw.

'Wow! Wat staat erin?', vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig.

'Ze… ze… is wel een heks…', zei meneer Evers die de brief las. 'Ze heeft een paar jaar geleden wel een brief gehad, maar die heeft ze genegeerd'.

'Waarom zou ze dat doen?', vroeg Lily.

'Ze haat magie, Lily… toen blijkbaar al', zei meneer Evers.

'Ik ga wel even naar haar toe', zei Lily.

Boven lag Petunia op bed. Die stomme school ook… ze was de brief van een paar jaar geleden bijna vergeten… het duurde maanden om erover heen te komen… en nu… werd ze er weer aan herinnerd.

'Waarom?', riep Petunia. 'Waarom altijd ik? Wat heb ik fout gedaan?'

'Je had die brief niet moeten negeren, Petuuntje', zei Lily die in de deuropening stond.

'NOEM ME GEEN PETUUNTJE!', schreeuwde Petunia. Ze was razend.

'IK HEB ER GEEN MOMENT SPIJT VAN GEHAD DAT IK DIE STOMME ROTBRIEF GENEGEERD HEB! IK HAAT MAGIE EN DAT ZAL NOOIT VERANDER, DENK MAAR NIET DAT IK NAAR DIE STOMME SCHOOL GA! IK VERTIK HET! WAT ZULLEN MIJN VRIENDEN WEL NIET DENKEN!'

'Kalm Petunia', zei Lily die totaal overdonderd was door het gedrag van Petunia. 'Je hoeft ook niet naar Zweinstein. Ze hebben alleen een brief gestuurd waar ze vragen om de reden dat je geen magie wilt leren', zei Lily zo aardig mogelijk.

'Ja het zal wel…', snikte Petunia. 'Schrijf maar terug… als je maar niet denkt dat ik dat ga doen'.

'Goed, zal ik doen', zei Lily. 'Wel jammer… ik had graag een zus gewild die me begreep en die me respecteerde… blijkbaar hoor ik niet thuis in dit gezin. Dag Petunia'.

Petunia kreeg ineens spijt van haar gedrag. Ze had Lily jaren lang gepest en dan probeerde ze aardig te doen dan blafte Petunia haar af.


End file.
